Enter: Sapphira Blitz Hogwarts new trouble-maker
by coalbringer7
Summary: I was never normal. I know that, I'm PROUD of that. But still, this is a lot to take in, I mean its not every day you find out your a witch in such a depressing way. Enter Sapphira Blitz! Hogwarts your in for one hell of a treat!
1. Chapter 1

Sapphira Blitz has never been your "normal" little girl, for starters, shes the best,or might I say worst troublemaker in her home town of a mere 4000 people. The girl doesn't even dress like shes a girl, instead of skirts, and dresses, she wore too big t-shirts, and baggy grey camo pants, along with old mud covered sneakers. And then, there's her hair. Her WHITE hair, which was always tied back in that strange hair style of hers, a pony-tail in the back, and four braids, two on each side of her face, long bangs going down just past her eye, which were sapphire blue, that always shone with mischief.

But thats not the only thing about the girl, you see, hear's an example, in first grade she got into an argument with her teacher over grades. This resulted in the stern lady being rushed to the hospital with a swollen tongue, or how bout the time her classmates were being so loud she wished for them all to just hurry up and shut the bloody hell up... and they did, the third graders couldn't utter a word for a whole thirty minutes afterwards. Then there was the time a six year old Sapphire rode her bike off of a cliff, and came out without but a scratch on her pale cheek, witch by the way has left a scar. This is the reason Sapphira has not a single friend. She is nothing more then a freak.

And that brings us too now, our young girl of focus sitting at her kitchen table, munching on a P.B.&.J sandwich... well, trying too at least.

"I will not hand my daughter too the likes of you!" Standing on the left side of the table Sapphira was sitting at, was a blond haired women with shoulder length blond hair, and brown eyes that shone in anger.

"Shes my daughter as much as yours, Eleanor, I have as much right too her as you do!" This yell came from a man standing on the right side of the table, with short brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Oh, and what a lousy father you've become, cant even keep a job for a month!"

"Says a women who does nothing but sit around watching TV all day, what a lousy mother you've become!"

"I'M HER MOTHER SO SHES STAYING WITH ME!"

AND I'M HER FATHER WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR POINT!"

Pushing herself off of her chair, and muttering a quiet 'i'm going out' Sapphira stormed out of the kitchen and out the front door, slamming it with as much force as her 11 year old body can handle. White hair flowing behind her, and eyes shining in annoyance Sapphira left, unnoticed by her parents, sandwich quickly forgotten.

If you haven't yet figured out what the hell is going on, ill just tell you. Eleanor and Maxwell Blitz are getting a divorce. To make matters worse, they've been holding screaming matches almost everyday, almost always over our young Sapphira. And let me tell you now, the normally an attention hog girl, hated every moment of it. So she spent her days outside playing small, and incredibly hilarious pranks on her neighbors. This is the reason the small girl is now perched on a tree branch staring excitedly at old man Trendenson's yard.

Mr. Trendenson, or as Sapphira likes to call him, the old hag, was a old man with a seriously grumpy attitude, who loved his garden more then anything. So watching him wave his cane about the air while clutching his nose was definitely a day improver. Sapphira had planted stink bombs she had made herself in his favorite patch of flowers, which had of course exploded, causing the flowers to begin to wither and the old man to throw a fit. She was doing a good job at keeping hidden too. Well that is until Mr. Trendenson tripped over a garden hose and landed on his back. At that point Sapphira had fallen off the tree and onto the grass below, and was now rolling around on the ground, as if she too has lost her mind.

"BLITZ GET OFF MY LAWN YOU PEST!" the old man pushed himself into a sitting position, wrinkled face flushed red with anger, which only made the girl laugh harder, as the old man stood.

"HAHAHAHA, owww, crap, that was HAHAHAHA!" clutching her stomach, Sapphira thrashed around on the ground, unable too calm herself.

"YOU RAT, GET OFF MY BLOODY LAWN!"

"Oh, shit hes throwi'n the cane!"

Yelling out a cheerful, and might I say evil call of goodbye, Sapphira threw herself off the ground, and ran laughing across the street, features alight with joy, only stopping when she reached a nearby park, far from the raging mans reach.

"Bloody hell, that was hilarious!"

Now I know what your thinking, how cruel can this girl be, picking on an old man like that. But Sapphira would never hurt anyone... really! You don't believe me do you... I don't either. So distracted in her own mischievous thoughts, the girl failed too realize another presence behind her. That is, till it, or should i say she, spoke.

"Have you still not gotten tired of the same old tricks yet, ?"

Spining around Sapphira came face to face with the only person who would willingly speak with her. Long wavy blond hair slightly tinged with grey cascaded down her back, and a stern frown was etched across a, only slightly wrinkled face. But Sapphira new she wasn't truly mad, for her grey eyes were flashing with amusement. At the sight of the women Sapphira's smile widened, for this women, has always been a unstoppable mystery.

"How could I ever grow tiered of watching the old hag act like a buffoon?" the girl smirked proudly.

Frown fading into a gentle smile, the women sat on a nearby bench. "You have some pretty strange hobbies ."

"You have some strange hobbies yourself, Miss. Georga, hows your latest project comm'n along?"

Sapphira had stumbled upon Miss. Georga's strange job, on a certain mission to blow up Mr. Trendensons, favorite flower garden gone wrong. Now she had succeeded in blowing up the garden, but had also gotten herself hit by the explosion as well, causing a 9 year old Sapphira to come crashing into the home of miss Georga, and nearly into a giant pot of boiling, well, something, before staring into shocked grey eyes. After a rather awkward greeting, a strangely calm miss Georga, as if little girls crashed through her window daily, had given Sapphira a strange drink which the women called, a potion, that had slowly, but surely healed her wounds.

"Quite well, would you like to test it?"

"I think ill pass thanks, those things taste nasty." Wincing her deep blue eyes, the girl flinched on instinct.

"Ahhh...but they're so fun to experiment with, really... I studied so hard in my youth to become a potions master..." Miss Georga muttered dreamily to herself as she stared up at the sky as if remembering old memories.

"Studied... gosh Miss. Georga, are you secretly a witch?" Now of course Sapphira was joking when she said this so she took the women's response as a joke as well.

"Maybe." The lady had a knowing look in her eyes as she stood looking down at the girl, who was smiling happily as she leaned against a tree, as if she new something Sapphira didn't. And she really did.

"I wish!" Sapphira opened her dark blue eyes and glanced mischievously at her, kinda, sorta friend,"Then Id finally have an adventure for once!"

"Hmmm... an adventure, don't you have enough fun playing pranks on your poor neighbors?"

"Well sure thats fun, but id rather have some real excitement for once, I mean i'm running out of neighbors to tick off!"

Miss. Georga chuckled slightly before glancing up at the ever darkening sky, before looking back down at Sapphira, with a kind smile. In return Sapphira raised an eyebrow in confusion and mumbled 'what?"

"Its getting dark, you should probably be getting back."

At this Sapphira looked quickly up at the sky, before sighing dramatically and pouting at Miss. Georga."Oh common let me stay out longer, Mom and Dad are yelling again."

See it started out a normal day for Sapphira Blitz, a, might I say happy day. Amazing how life can turn to hell in only a few minutes ain't it.

"Sapphira... we need to go now."

"Huh?"

Sapphira stared up at the women before her. _Whats up with her?_ Before she could ask what was up, Miss Georga had grabbed the girls arm, and roughly pulled her from the tree. Sapphira, at first stumbled as she stared at the women in shock, for never before has this mysterious women looked so utterly terrified.

"M-Miss Georga, whats wrong with you?" Sapphire eyes questioned along with her voice.

"Cant you feel it!" Was her whispered reply.

"Feel wha-!" _Oh-oh wh-what is this. Something was wrong, really wrong._

The air had grown cold, leaving Sapphira shivering next to Miss. Georga, though not only from the cold. What the child couldn't see she could feel, oh and did she feel it. Excruciating dread had clouded her senses, Sapphira had never once felt so alone.

" Of all the times to forget my wand..." Sapphira ignored Miss. Georga's strange words as she moved as close as she could to her only touch of warmth, clinging to Miss Georga's arm, dark eyes wide in fear.

And just when she began to think it could get no worse, they came. Drifting across the ground like a ghost, with a black cloak that almost seemed transparent, was the creature that was giving off this feeling of utter terror. And Sapphira paled to a ghostly white as she stared at the monster in front of her, drifting ever closer. Giving out a small wimpier Sapphira gripped tighter too Georga, eyes shining in hopelessness as she looked on.

"It-it has no face, why doesn't it have a face... Miss Georga!"

"Look-look at me Sapphira, you need to get out of here now." Georga had ripped herself from the horrified girls grasp, and stood in front of her small form, despite her own shaking.

"Wh-what NO!" _I don't care how scared I am!_ " I wont leave you alone with that thing!"

"Sapphira-!" At that very moment two more had appeared, and the feeling of dread increased rapidly, averting miss Georga's attention to the monsters once again,"Leave, shes done nothing wrong, I wont allow you to hurt her, do you hear me you bloody dementors!"

If they heard her, they gave no attention to her words, as instead, the first to appear flew towards the women, and began to feed. Sapphira had by now collapsed to the ground, watching in silent horror as all signs of life were ripped slowly away from her friend, grey eyes that once sparkled with happiness, had lost that knowing twinkle, and Georga's body crashed to the ground... lifeless.

"No..."

The dementors were closing in on the girl, but all she could seem to do was sit and stair helplessly at her neighbors lifeless body, at miss Georga. At her only friend. How could this happen, why did it happen, she just couldn't understand. Tears streaked down her pale cheeks, which were wiped of all color, fear gripped at her heart. But also... anger pure anger and hatred at those bloody monsters for doing this. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

Sapphira Blitz screamed two words shed never once heard before, and as she did a large white piercing light appeared, drowning out the depressing aura, flying through the small park, and radiating through Sapphira's body, as she sat on the ground. The last thing Sapphira heard and saw before she passed out, was white, and the unmistakable howl, of a wolf.

Sapphira couldn't understand much of what happened that day, but she new one thing for sure.

Saturday august the 24th, Sapphira watched someone die.

 **Okay im starting something new before I forget about it, all about my Harry Potter character.**

 **I grew up with Harry Potter as my favorite movie and books, so doing a fan-fiction on it shouldn't be all too hard...**

 **I hope. Anyways please read and review id really appreciate it!**

 **Fire Dragon Coal Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Wait, im a what!

Sapphiras P.O.V

"We cant just let her go, its dangerous having her wander the streets!"

"So you're saying we should keep a child locked up in a prison for the rest of her life!"

"No, just until she masters that bloody power!"

Wh-whats going on? Are Ma and Pa fighting again. God whys my head so fuzzy, whats going on here! The voices were loud, and close by, but they couldn't be mom and dad, these people are both male! What the hell are two boys doing in my bedroom! Okay now im ticked.

"That could be years-!"

Time to face the intruders!" AHHHHHAAAAA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!"

As I bolted upright, and stood tall on my bed, the two men I had heard arguing stared up at me as if I were ghost, faces paled with shock, one of the two men had fallen off of his chair in fright, giving out a strangled shriek. Funny, but this is no time to laugh, there are two grown men in my roo- huh.

"This-this isn't my room."

Its smaller then my room, and my experiments arent here, and the bed I was currently standing on, was defiantly, not my bead. WHAT THE HELL! Quickly flicking my gaze to the men who were in the strange room with me, I sent off my best glare.

"You kidnapped me." I growled accusingly.

Now the man who was peering at her in shock from his place on the ground, sprung up as quickly as possible, as he began waving his hands frantically in front of him. Brown eyes alight with panic.

"What! NO! Kid we did not kidnap you, honest, I mean, sure we brought you here... but we meant know harm, in-fact we wanted to help you!"

Not lessening my glare, I peered at the guy, who was acting like a child who was caught doing something wrong. I almost laughed... almost. He had messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was currently dressed in a grey suit that looked as if it were simply thrown on, as it was missing the tie, and was unbuttoned at the top. To say the least, he seemed rather childish. Needless to say, he was defiantly my type of person. If he hadn't of kidnapped ,me, that is.

" Mr. Hiro, please sit, and as for you, young lady, you were not kidnapped." This man, however, was not the type of person I could get along with. Sitting up straight, eyes glaring emotionlessly at me, was a tall man, who also wore a grey suit, though his was buttoned correctly, and had a black tie unlike, the previous man, Mr. Hiro. A stern frown was set across his thin lips as he stared calmly up at me. "We saved , , sit back down."

Saved me. What from? I was always a bit out of it when I wake up, unable to remember even my own name at times, so it was no surprise I couldn't remember a bloody thing from last night, at first. But as the memories came charging back at me like bolts of lightning, I wished I hadn't remembered. All sense of anger at the two kidnappers had disapeered, as I slowly sank down onto the bed. A pitiful sight I must be.

"Th-that wasn't real... it was, it was only a dream... a nightmare."

"A nightmare, if only. Those things look like they came right out of one though." Mr. Hiro spoke ruefully as he sat himself down onto his chair, just after sliding it closer to the beds side." Sorry kid, it sucks finding out what you are in a way like that."

I jumped slightly as a hand laid against my shoulder, staring at the man in confusion. Who I am? What the bloody hell does that mean! Quickly shifting my mind away from the night before, I looked at Mr. Hiro raising an eyebrow.

" What do you mean, im a human, arnt I?"

" Umm..."

"What my moron of a partner is trying to say is that you, Sapphira Blitz, are a witch." The stern man looked all to serious as he spoke to me, as if expecting me to believe every word he said.

And believe it or not, I did.

"HEY, who are you calling a-"

"A witch!" Springing up to my feet I threw myself to the end of the bed staring excitedly at the stern man, as a large smile spread across my face, "You're serious, right i'm really a witch, you now like the bippi-de-boppidi-boo, or alakazam type of witch!"

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks in excitement as I stood back up on the bed, placed my hands on my hips, and began laughing maniacly at none in particular. Take that ya dumb teacher, and that old hag, I new I was the best out of you all! HAHAHA!

"Errr... sorta-" I could feel Mr. Hiro stare shocked up at me, though I paid no mind, I mean really, this is a moment of triumph for me!

"Woohooo, im the best of them all HAHA-"

"Miss. Blitz, sit down this instant!" Well, easy guess as to who that was.

"Awwww... come on old man!"

"Sit."

"Fine..."

Pouting childishly I fell back onto the white bed, crossing my legs while giving off my best glare, hey I may of sat down but that doesn't mean im going to be nice about it, he ruined my fun, after all!

" , you do know Tiffany Georga, do you not?"

Georga, right, I nearly forgot there, she was with me when those things attacked and she... she, oh god what happened to her! Panic swell through me as I leaned forwards pleading the two men to tell me where my friend was.

"Where is she, wheres Miss. Georga, tell me now?!"

The two men looked at each other briefly, and though I may act dense, not even I could miss the look they shared, a look of sadness, as if someone important has been lost. No.

"I regret to inform you, miss blitz, but Miss. Georga is being held in st. Mungos, she may not make it out alive, the dementors took a lot out of her."

No. She-she might die, I dont want that, she cant leave! "What the bloody hell are those things, why'd they hurt my friend, I dont understand any of this!"

"H-hey kid, calm down, dont cry, common!"

Tears? When when did I start to-?. Lifting my arm quickly I wiped away the tears, blocking bad feelings away for another time, and looked hopefully up at the worried man besides me, ignoring the way to emotionless man who was staring at me.

"Oi- mister, I could really use some grub about now, got any food here... wait where are we?"

"The Ministry of Magic."

"Yeah, whatever, its gotta have some food, ill eat anything!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I said id eat anything, I wasn't lying, and trust me the amount I shoved in was enough to make anyone stare, which was exactly what the other people in the cafeteria they had brought me to were doing. Hiro seemed to be watching in amazement, as I scarfed down my fourth plate, rather messily if I do say so myself, while Mr. Ever(you know the grumpy one) watched in disgust, pfft that goody-goody hasn't seen no nothing yet!

"So, ahh... Saphira, as you have no doubt already figured out im Kieth Hiro, and I work as a Aura, in here at the ministry." The man smiled happily at me, and I returned his cheerful grin with one of my own, despite the food shoved in my mouth.

"And I, young lady, am a doctor from st. mungos sent to keep an eye on you."

St. Mungos, huh, must be some sorta hospital for magic people. Mr. Ever cast an icy stare on me, I sent him an even harsher one, thats one thing my piercing eyes are good for.

"Okay, what now... do I go home or...?"

"We cant let you go home just yet, young miss, we will be keeping you until September, then you will be sent off to Hogwarts."

"What the hell is hog warts, sounds like some sorta sick pig?" What the hell are they going on about now.

This time Hiro spoke up, eyes shining happily,"why its none other then the best school of witch craft and wizardry ever!"

"Seriously, im going to some sorta magic school!" NOWAY!

"Seriously!"

Me and Hiro were now leaning over the table towards each other, excitement gleaming in our eyes as we spoke, me being the kid I am, and him, well im guessing he never truly grew up.

" We do have one little problem on our hands however." Snapping out of our trances, me and Hiro quickly turned to look at Ever.

"Whats that?" What could ruin this.

"Your parents."


End file.
